When We All Come Together
by Korinaanders
Summary: It's Freshman Year for the Titans and there's so much drama. Will secrets be spilled? Will there be regrets? Embarrassments? Your just gonna have to read to find out how they survive Jump City High School.


**HEY EVERYONE! I finally wrote a story! YAY! I hope you enjoy! By the way Kori Anders is Starfire if you did not know that. PLEASE REVIEW! I will update as soon as possible.**

"Princess Korina! Princess Korina!", A Tamaranian servert yelled shaking Kori,who was in her soft, fuzzy pink bed.

"In a korato (minute)Ms. Klorgago. I will be up a korato.(minute)", Kori murmured as she scooted her body to the left on the bed.

"If you do not get out of your flamara(bed)I will pour greba (hot) plastary (water) in your flamara (bed).", Ms. Klorgago threatened Kori.

Soon after Kori heard the threat she jumped out of bed and greeted Ms. Klorgago, "Hello Ms. Klorgago,I have awakened."

"Good, now put on your dress because today is the day!", Ms. Klorgago demanded walking to the door.

 This is the day Kori has been waiting for all her life. Today is the day she would become queen. Her big sister Koma Anders would've become the queen of Tamaran today,but she was killed in an explosion two years ago. Well that's what everyone on Tameran suspected.

Kori looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, "I do not think I will make a very good Queen. I do not know what is best for my planet."

"Do not do the worrying Kori. You will make an excellent Queen. Isn't this something you have dreamed about?", Ms. Klorgago tried to ensure. She handed Kori a strapless purple dress.

"I have done the dreaming yes,but I do not feel that I am mature enough to be Queen. I want to have the "fun" all the other Tameranians have. I would not be a good leader for Tamaran.", Kori looked at the dress as she doubted herself.

"You will be alright out there .I believe in you,horuplano.", Ms. Klorgago encouraged her and gave her a big hug before exiting Kori's room.

Kori was very nervous about becoming the Queen,the ruler,the one people look up to. She was only 15 years old. She was not feeling good at all. Her stomach was aching and her body was shaking. She felt something bad was going to happen. Not just to her, but to her planet. She ignored her feelings and quickly changed into the sparkly,strapless,purple dress.

Kori looked at herself in the mirror and tried encouraging herself, "You will be the mapoltia (best) queen Tameran has ever had. I wish I could feel the exact way my mouth says."

A teenager that has about 5 inches taller with red her and green eyes walked into Kori's room and complimented Kori, "Wow jaratulasona (sister), you look most beautiful. You will be the greatest queen in malicopiame (history)."

Kori jumped when she unexpectedly heard her brother's voice and greeted him, "Hello Ryan,I do maziploaq (thank) you."

Ryan took a bow and replied, "You are most pletyo (welcome) Korina."

Kori giggled and walked up to her brother and took a bow too, "Shall we head down to my ceremony?"

Ryan began to walk out the door and answered, "I think we shall,Queen Koriand'r."

The two walked downstairs and entered a gigantic room.

Ryan and Kori saw their mother crying tears of joy and their father just smiled and waved at them.

"Mapaea (Mother)! Mapaei (Father)!",Kori yelled as she ran up to her parents.

She hugged her parents really tight for a few minutes and then let go.

"My little Kunnorfka (Baby) is growing up so lastine (quick) !", Kori's mother yelled shedding even more tears.

"You will be the mapoltia (best) queen ever my daughter!", Kori's father yelled patting her head.

"Maziploaq you Mapaea and Mapaei.",Kori replied giving her parents another big hug.

"You must go to the other borom(room) until you here the ntyumanas (trumpets). Good luck.",Kori's father ordered her.

Kori quickly exited the room where the ceremony would soon be held. Her nervous feeling inside her grew.

While Kori was waiting in the other room, a tall,overweight tamaranian man called on Kori's father's communicator.

"King Myand'r hairmpo (come) in! Do you read me?",the man shouted through his communicator while fighting off Gordanians. Gordanians is an evil alien race that kills tamaranians and eats them.

"Yes I read you Sir Galfore. What is going on?", Myand'r answered.

"There seems to be a problem. Komand'r has returned with a jamkaw (herd) of Gordanians! She is here to destroy Tamaran! Must I take Kori to smaloirwa (shelter) if Komand'r intrudes ceremony?", Galfore replied destroying 10 Gordanians with green star bolts.

"Yes Galfore come quickly as you can inside and get ready to grab my daughter.", Myand'r instructed Galfore.

"Yes sir.", Galfore quickly destroyed another beast and then ran into the entrance to the kingdom and then found a spot to hide.

Kori had no idea what was taking so long. She just hoped everything would work out and that she would be an excellent queen. Kori soon heard the trumpets and entered the room. Everyone clapped and sang a Tamaranian Folk Song called "Plo Fo Mot". Kori walked down the aisle slowly waving at the people of her people. When she came to the end there was an old tamaranian standing there holding a crown. "Do you Koriand'r accept all of Tamaran's rules of being the Ruler?",The old tamaranian asked.

"I do accept.",Kori replied and then gulped.

"Very good, do you promise to obey them?", the tamaranian asked another question.

"I do promise with all my burlpoitme (heart).",Kori answered the question.

"That is very good, before I place the crown on Koriand'r's head,does anyone object?",the old tamaranian asked the crowd.

A sword flew across the room and hit the Queen's chair. A tamaranian girl that looked a little bit old then Kori with Black hair and purple eyes said, "Yes! I do! I object!"

The crowd gasped including Kori. Everyone looked at the tamaranian girl in shock

Kori yelled, "What are you doing here Komand'r? I thought you were dead."

Koma walked forward down the aisle and explained, "All of you thought I was dead? Well you better think again. If it weren't for the Gordanians,I would've been dead. I am simply here to destroy this planet and kill everyone on it. Especially you Koriand'r! You will all pay for leaving me."

Kori held two heat bolts in her hand, "We did not leave you! You left us! You will not destroy me or my planet."

 Galfore jumped down from a balcony inside the room and grabbed Kori. He carried her out the Kingdom and ran as fast as he could and explained, "I am mopowmar (Sorry) Koriand'r. I will take you to saftey."

Galfore threw Kori in the passenger seat of his spaceship.

"No I wish to help my planet!",Kori yelled trying to open the door.

"I need to ask you to calm down. I am part of the T.S.I. (Tamarian Security Inc.) Your father told me to take you to a safe place and I must follow orders. I am taking you to another planet where nobody will find you.", Galfore explained as he started flying the ship off the ground.

"What is this place called?",Kori asked as she started beginning to cry.

Galfore drove very fast into Space and replied, "It's called Earth. Your name will now be Kori Anders. You will act like a human and talk like one also. I will take care of you there,princess"

Kori heard a loud noise. She quickly turned around and saw Tamaran explode and fall to pieces. She cried even more feeling heart broken. "No. My home is gone. My people are dead!", Kori yelled in shock crying her eyes out.

"You will be okay Kori. Tamaran will always be in our hearts forever and ever. We are almost to our destination. You must not tell anybody on this planet who you are. Someone could hurt that understood?",Galfore explained flying closer to a blue,white,brown,and green planet or known as Earth.

Kori tried to not think about Tamaran. She knew she would have to be strong but she tried starting argument "I do you not understand? I don't want to become like a "human". The people of this planet will hate me. I will not "fit in" very well. I wish to be taken somewhere else."

"Kori, you will go where I say we go and besides you will not fit in any place else. It will take time to do this "fitting in". You will live your life as an average teenager on Earth. You will go to "school". You will make friends and you do other things that typical Americans do.", Galfore explained as he entered Earth's atmosphere.

"I am not happy about what you have done to me Sir Galfore. You took me away from my home before I could stop the explosion.Y ou made such a stupid mistake. You should be ashamed of yourself!"Kori complained while looking out the window.

"I did what your father told me to do is was the right thing to do. You would not have been able to stop the explosion. The Gordanians probably set a bomb long before the ceremony and set it to explode during your ceremony. You are lucky you did not die and I am lucky also.", Galfore explained landing the ship on a space ship parking lot.

Both Kori and Galfore read a sign that said "Alien Protection Services" outside the ship.

Kori got distracted quickly when she took a good look at Earth."This is planet much brighter than I expected. Must we go inside the shelter?", Kori asked taking off her seatbelt.

"This is not a shelter. It is a group that humans have to help aliens,like us, become like them. It is very top secret. We will not tell anybody about this place. Now we must go inside.",Galfore instructed.

Galfore pressed the "Open" button that made both Kori and Galfore's door to the spaceship open.

"Welcome to your new home.", Galfore helped Kori get out of the huge space ship.

Kori looked at every single thing that surrounded her. The sadness she was feeling began to weaken. She was actually more excited than upset. She couldn't wait to explore the land. Kori shouted a greeting to the Earth, "Hello new home Earth! I am Kori Anders!"

Galfore decided to say a friendly hello to their new home too, "And I am Galf-",Galfore decided it would be best to be called something more human like, "I am Gary Fortgull! Hello new home!Oogabooga,Ba La Cafaska! (A silly Tamaranian way of saying, "I may be dumb,but I'm not stupid!") ".

Kori giggled and began walking with Galfore or, now known as Gary Fortgull, to the entrance of the Alien Protection Services.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KORI AND GARY (GALFORE) AT THE A.P.S (ALIEN PROTECTION SERVICES) WHEN THEY GO THROUGH A "TRANSFORMATION" AT THE A.P.S (ALIEN PROTECTION SERVICES)? **

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**


End file.
